Circe's memory box
by KryptoniteWater22
Summary: Circe brought out her memory box one night. The Hale family and Scott wasn't back yet. Allison decides to sleep with Circe and together they went through her memory box. Some stuff reflect on her life before the bite (Her best friend), Some stuff reflect on her special werewolf (Wolfsbane), and some stuff reflect on her friendship with Derek (Necklace).


One night, still home alone, Circe was still awake it was only 10:14 PM. She couldn't sleep because she was afraid that her old pack might creep out of her and kill her and there was no one around who can save her; Derek, Cora, & Peter weren't home yet. Scott went after them; finding them. And Stiles went home. She didn't have anything to do so she grabbed her backpack and brought out a box. The box was color black and it has a white ribbon on the side of it. She was about to put it under her pillow when she realized that she haven't check out inside the box for a long time so she went through her box and it was full of pictures and full of stuff from the past. It was her memory box. There was a knock on the door and it was Allison (She knew her scent). She placed the box near her lamp shade and went to the door so she can open it up.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Allison asked. She wore a long black coat and she was wearing a backpack. She came in the apartment after asking if she woke her up"

"No, you didn't wake me up. I can't sleep. What's in that backpack?"

"Some stuff"

"What is _some stuff_?

"You know...my cell phone...my clothes...uhmm..."

"Are you planning to sleep here?"

"Yes, because you're home alone. And I can't sleep either because I am worried about Scott"

"You can sleep right there" Circe pointed at Cora's bed which is beside Circe's bed

"Thanks. So what are we going to do?" Allison asked after putting her bag at the bed. And she sat at Circe's bed

"Let's tell some stories" Circe suggested. Allison was looking around their apartment and she saw Circe's box. Circe knew that Allison's eyes were directed at the box so she was about to place the box under her pillow when Allison asked

"What's in the box?"

"My memories"

"Like a memory box or a time capsule or something? Can I see it?"

"Yeah, sure we can do that. I was about to look at it too when you knocked on the door"

"So shall we start?" Allison asked. There was a moment of silence. Circe opened the box and she again, went through her stuff with Allison. Allison picked up a picture of Circe and a girl.

"Who's this?" Allison asked and pointed to the girl beside Circe in the picture

"My best friend, Diane"

"Where is she now?"

"She's dead"

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Calista happened"

"Who's Calista?" Allison asked still holding up their picture

"She's the pack leader of my pack. I always spend time with Diane and not the pack. I spend time with the pack but only at night or whenever there's a meeting or if they needed me. Calista always reminded me that she is a human not a werewolf so I shouldn't waste my time on her. I didn't listen so one full moon, I was at Diane's house we were having a sleep over, my parents agreed to have a sleepover because they want me to be happy and they were going to their business trip by the way. So we listened to any pop music and we had fun. We hugged and he had pillow fights, the night lasted long and we were so happy. Then at that very full moon moment, Calista appeared near the house (Diane's house was near the woods). She was transforming into her special werewolf form and she killed Diane while we were screaming for help."

"She knew?"

"Yeah, she knew at the first day of our best friend relationship" Circe was now in tears "I-I can't believe that all those who knew my secret would die but except for one and it was Derek but it doesn't matter now. I-I just want to bring them back"

"Your story reminds me of Isaac" Allison said while comforting Circe

"Who's Isaac?"

"He's a close friend of Scott's. Do you want to meet him so both of you can relate?"

"Yeah sure, at least there are 2 people who are protecting me. Is he a werewolf?"

"Yes, he is." Allison said while texting Isaac in his phone to come here

"Does he know my address?"

"Yeah, I gave him a text"

"So shall we pick another memory?"

"Yeah, yeah" Allison took a good look at the picture one last time and returned it into the box. Then, she saw a bottle which looks like a charm and inside the bottle was wolfsbane. "Why'd you have this? Doesn't this kill you?"

"No, it doesn't kill me it actually doesn't do anything to me. It's nice right? I saw that wolfsbane near the Hale House, it's so tiny like it's so rare to have it." Circe said while getting the bottle from Allison and taking a good look and she opened the bottle and smelled the wolfsbane like she was proving to Allison that wolfsbane has no effect on her.

"Well, for you does it smell good?"

"It's okay like its some flowers that smell good too." Circe said while closing the bottle. There was a knock on the door and Allison went up to the door and saw Isaac wearing his black leather jacket.

"Can I come in?" Isaac asked

"Yeah, sure. Any news about Scott?" Allison asked after Isaac came in

"No, he didn't call or text me. So why'd you told me to come here again?"

"Because we need you to protect Circe"

"Wait. wait who's we?"

"You know Scott, me, the Hale family, Stiles, and others who care about her"

"Okay, let's get started" They both approached Circe in her bed and they sat beside her

"So this is Isaac" Isaac was giving her a hungry (scary) look

"Oh shut up. You don't scare me, I've seen other werewolves who are scarier than you" Circe said. Isaac stopped giving her a scary look

"So, first thing to ask, why is there wolfsbane on your table?" Isaac pointed to wolfsbane

"It's nothing. I just remembered that charm and I smelled it because the way I remembered it smells good. And it still does"

"Wait. wait doesn't wolfsbane kill you or make you sick?"

"No"

"That's something new"

"She's a special werewolf. You see she stopped aging at the age of 12" Allison whispered to Isaac's ear. Even though Circe heard it she didn't mind it.

"So what's next in the memory box?" Circe asked the both of them

"What's this?" Isaac asked

"It's her memory box" Allison said. "We are looking for stuff that reflects of her memories. Come on find something"

"O-kay" Isaac said. The three of them were looking through the memory box. Until Allison found something, it was a necklace with 8 red hearts circling around the circle. At the back part the paint was gold and it looked like a crown from the back part.

"What's this?" Allison asked while looking at it. Circe took the necklace and remembered it. She wore it across her neck and it was beautiful around her

"Derek gave me this. Not because he was my boyfriend or anything. We found it in the woods hanging on the tree and Derek took it and gave it to me because he wants me to remember our friendship"

"That necklace looks good on you. Did it got lost?" Isaac said

"Yeah the time when I was a new member of the pack"

"What happened?"

"Calista, she ripped it from my neck and threw it in the woods because she said to leave everything behind"

"Wait. Who's Calista?"

"Their pack leader" Allison answered

"Does she have any relatives who are a werewolf?" Isaac asked Circe.

"Yes she has one. Uhm... I forgot her name. She said that her sister was similar to her name and if we bump into her just tell her we know her sister"

"Is it Kali?" Isaac guessed

"Yes! That's it. Why do you know her?"

"Well, she is in an Alpha pack"

"The fight at the abandoned mall" Circe muttered

"So how'd you find it?" Allison asked

"I used my werewolf senses to remember where she have thrown it"

"What time is it?" Allison asked

"It's 10:29" Isaac looked at the clock which hanged from the wall

"It's getting late. Isaac you sleep there" Allison pointed at Derek's bed which is beside Cora's bed.

"Do I need to sleep there?" Isaac asked. Allison gave him a you-need-to-stay-here-because-you-are-a-werewolf look. "Fine" Isaac was now in bed sleeping.

Allison helped Circe fix her things and she went to Cora's bed to sleep.

"I just hope they're okay" Circe said to Allison

"Yeah" Allison said

"I'm not very comfortable sleeping in someone else's bed" Isaac said

"Just go to sleep" Allison told Isaac. And they all went to sleep while Circe's is still wearing the necklace that Derek found and gave it to her. Hoping that they are all safe.


End file.
